Deeply Changed
by The Lonely Goddess
Summary: Jack has been turned into a Pooka and the Guardians have to find out who did it. Meanwhile Jack and Bunny's relationship is progressing more than it had before. They are finding out just how much they love each other. But what about when Jack is turned back?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, so my spell check isn't working. Bear with me when it comes to spelling errors. I'm trying to find out what the heck happened to my freaking spell check. I know I shouldn't need it, but I am such a perfectionist when it comes to how I write out my stories that it is ridiculous. I apologize for any spelling errors!**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Flames shall be used to heat my magical hot cocoa which I shall drink and laugh at how you think you're better than me.**

Jack stumbled through the snow with pain wracking his entire body. He had lost his staff a while ago and he had no idea what was going on with his body. His sight was blurring in and out. "H-have to..." he gasped, stumbling to the ground weakly as another wave of pain smothered him.

The winter sprite laid in the freezing snow, but it didn't feel too bad. The cold was beginning to numb his body. His eyes drifted shut as his body spasmed violently from the agony. "B-B-Bunny. Help me." he whimpered then his sight went black and his body fell limp.

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG**

North was sitting at his desk munching on cookies, his gaze moving over his latest ice sculpture as he searched for any flaws that needed fixing. He had raised the chisel over the delicate ice right as the door slammed open loudly. North jerked, effectively breaking a large chunk of ice, that was vital to the entirety of the piece, off the sculpture.

For a moment he stared at the ice before glaring at the yeti. "How many time have I told you to knock!" he yelled.

The yeti waved its hands and garbled something.

"Vhat did you find?" he asked in surprise, standing.

Phil huffed a sigh and repeated whatever he'd said.

North grumbled and followed Phil down the hall. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what laid in the infirmary.

A snow white Pooka.

"Call Bunny." was all the immortal Cossack said.

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG**

Bunny was working on preparing for Easter. He was listening to the wind blow through the trees thinking about Jack. The two of them had been 'going steady' for the last several months. Their relationship was a good one. They'd been getting to know each other with loving insults and playful pranks, but there was a hard part with their separate species.

It just so happened that giant, six-foot rabbits had instincts, but Jack couldn't understand. Whenever Bunny tried to groom him he squirmed and ran away, obviously uncomfortable. If Bunny nosed his temple he made a face and shook his head. The worst was whenever Bunny chinned Jack. The icy teen would duck away and tell him to stop. While Bunny loved Jack it still hurt to be shoved away when he was just trying to show Jack he loved him. He knew that Jack didn't fully understand why Bunny did the things he did so he shouldn't hold it against him, but, if he was completely honest, he kind of did.

Bunny sighed, his ears drooping a little bit and his gaze moved upward. His heart thumped a bit harder when he saw the Northern Lights flickering across the sky. "Great. Jus' great." he sighed, standing. He tapped his right foot on the ground three times creating one of his trademark rabbit holes and he dove through.

All too soon the ground above his head opened and cold hair waved over him. He jumped out and began to dart his way to Santoff Clauson in sheer desperation to be warm.

Inside he stood by the fireplace and tried to defrost his feet.

"Bunny, you got here fast." North remarked, walking into the room.

"Well I'm freezing mate." Bunny grumbed.

"Bunny, we have big news. Very big news."

"What's goin' on mate?" Bunny asked, instantly getting serious.

"Come vith me. Best if I show rather than tell." he led Bunny to the infirmary. "Bunny, you must keep calm to avoid scaring him."

"Scaring who North?" Bunny asked, trying to stay calm.

North opened the door and waved Bunny inside the room.

Bunny peeked in and the next thing he knew he was beside the bed sniffing a white Pooka, investigating for wounds. "Where did you find 'im?" he asked softly.

"The yetis found him outside in the snow."

"He's lucky he's a winter Pooka. Had he been anything else we'd be burying 'im." Bunny whispered.

It was shocking how well Bunny was taking this, but that was on the outside. On the inside Bunny was losing it. He wasn't the last! There was another one, and a doe no less! There were bucks and does. Males could be does and bucks while only females could be does. Bucks were the ones who impregnated does. The bucks were the more masculine while the does stayed home and took care of the home and kits. Bunny was a buck and he never thought that he would ever see one of his kind ever again, but now there was a doe right in front of him. An unclaimed doe!

The white fluff ball curled up even tighter and whimpered lightly.

Bunny nosed the doe's temple with a soft rumbling purr. "Sh... You're okay little kit. I'm here." he ran a paw through the white fur.

"Bunny, vhat is his gender? Yeti vant to know for medical treatment."

"Male. He a male doe."

North blinked. "That is contradiction."

Bunny chuckled. "It just means he is able to carry kits. I am a buck so I am more dominant. Gender doesn't mean much other than it's just gender."

North nodded. "Ah... I understand now." he turend to the yetis and talked to them about the kit's condition.

Bunny moved away from the tiny Pooka with a sigh. He felt like he was betraying Jack with the thoughts of maybe this new Pooka would be willing to bear his kits. What if this doe could held him have a family again?!

Almost immediately Bunny began to chastise himself. Jack. Think about Jack. Jack Frost. His chosen mate.

Deep down Bunny knew that he was just desperate for another Pooka and that he loved Jack, but instincts are stronger than rational thought. He needed to protect this tiny ball of fluff with everything he had.

While Bunny had his internal war the white Pooka opened his eyes to reveal icy blue irises.


	2. Chapter 2

A low rumbling came from besid Bunny. That sound send chills down his spine. "North, leave the room." he said slowly.

The giant Cossack looked at him. "Vhat is wrong Bunny?"

"Leave the room. Now."

North nodded and emptied the room of all yetis and shut the door behind him.

Bunny moved as slow as he could and lowered himself to the ground, trying to look as small as possible. The kit had gone to his basic instincts that made him feel the need to protect himself from anything and everything threatening. Bunny was quite bigger than the tiny Pooka so towering above him wouldn't be the best idea.

A snowy blur darted past him and vanished under one of the other infirmary beds.

Bunny turned towards the growling Pooka. "Hey. You're okay. There is no need to be afraid." he said, voice soft.

The fluffy kit eyed him with familiar blue eyes.

"No." Bunny whispered. "That's impossible. I'm seeing things." he whispered to himself.

The Pooka's eyes narrowed and his growling got louder.

"Jack?" Bunny tried.

Instantly the growling got quieter.

"Jackie, it's me. Aster. You know me." Bunny kept his voice gentle and kind, trying to get the ball of fluff to trust him.

Slowly the white Pooka crawled towards him, the growling finally stopping.

"Oh Snowflake." Bunny whispered.

He nosed Bunny's fur, his ears rising slightly.

"Hey Frostbite." Bunny whispered.

The Pooka growled and sank his teeth into Bunny's shoulder, drawing blood.

Bunny hissed in pain and recoiled.

A soft keening noise came from the Pooka, his eyes full of sadness and apology.

Bunny sat up slowly and put a paw to his wound. "It's okay Jackie. Doesn't hurt much." he leaned against the bed and watched his mate-turned-Pooka. "I really hope you're Jack, otherwise I'll be really embarrassed." he watched the tiny white form for a minute. "Can ya talk?"

"B-Bunny." the Pooka stammered with a voice Bunny knew as well as he knew his own.

"I knew that was you Jackie." he smiled.

Jack crawled to him and laid his head in Bunny's lap. "'M body _hurts_." he keened.

"Sh..." Bunny murmured, running his paw over Jack's floppy ears. "I'm gonna find out what happened to ya Jackie."

Jack curled against Bunny, his body trembling slightly.

"You'll get used to looking like this... At least until we can turn you back into your normal self. Okay?"

Jack nodded weakly. "Don' understand. Why? How?" he whispered.

"I honestly don't know Jack. It could have been so many people. Mother Nature, Pitch, Manny, and any other spirit out there with that much power. There are more than you think."

"H-how did you know... I was me?" pain wracked his voice.

"I will always know it's you Jackie." he chuckled. "You're my mate." without thinking he nosed Jack's temple.

A soft purr rumbled out out of Jack's chest and he moved his head slightly so he was pressed against Bunny's nose, responding to the affectionate gesture.

Shock jolted through Bunny's body. Jack had Pooka instincts. He knew that Bunny's seemingly random touces weren't so random. They were to show love and affection. Bunny's heart leapt for joy and he held Jack closer.

A soft cry left Jack's lips. "B-Bunny!" he wheezed.

Instantly the larger Pooka's hold on him relaxed. "I'm sorry Jack." once he had relaxed Bunny had a new question. "Why are you hurting?"

"I-I did completely change b-b-bodies." Jack chuckled weakly.

Bunny frowned. Being a Pooka should have been a good experience. Not a painful one. It hurt him to see Jack hurting.

"Bunny? Is all okay?" North asked, opening the door a little bit.

"Yeah North. You can come in now."

The giant Cossack walked in and stared at Jack. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah. Actually... This is Jack."

North did a double take. "Jack?"

Jack looked at North and waved a tiny bit. "Hi N-N-North."

"Jack. Vhy did you not say that it vas you?"

"I was scared." he whispered, beginning to tremble a tiny bit.

"Sh..." Bunny murmured, stroking his white fur.

Jack struggled to sit up, but ended up collapsing against the grey Pooka. "H-have you found my s-s-s-staff?" he whispered.

"The yetis are searching, but there is a lot of snow to search through."

Jack nodded then winced.

"Are you hungry Jack?" Bunny asked softly.

"Yeah." Jack whispered.

"I vill get you some food." North said, standing up.

While North was doing that Bunny picked Jack up and laid him on one of the medical beds. He took this time to actually see the Pooka as his Jack.

Jack's fur was fluffy and white. He seemed to be on the verge of entering adulthood according to his size and how fluffy his fur was. All in all, Jack was a beautiful doe.

Bunny smiled softly and nuzzled Jack gently. "I love you Jack." he murmured.

Jack looked at Bunny with a happy smile. "I love you too Bunny."

At that moment North decided to walk in with a tray of food. "I brought both of you some food." he said, setting it down.

Bunny looked at it and saw that it had greens on it. He got a carrot for himself and gave some lettuce to Jack since it would hurt him to chew on it.

"How do ve find out who did this to Jack?"

"Isn't it obvious who did it?" Bunny responded, taking a bite of his carrot.

"I did not think so."

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Pitch."

"Vould he have the power?"

"Who knows? But who else would do this? Manny would make Jack hurt this bad if he did it."

"This is true." North nodded. "So ve find Pitch."

"We find Pitch." Bunny confirmed.


End file.
